The invention relates to a fluid distribution device, in particular of cosmetic product, of the type comprising:                a bottle adapted to contain the fluid and having a distribution orifice;        a decorative case covering the bottle at least partially, said case having a body and retaining means adapted to retain the body with respect to the bottle.        
A device of this type is a relatively top-of-the-range product with a sophisticated aesthetic. The object of the invention is to simplify a device of this type in order to reduce its cost while retaining the same quality.